


There's no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by Originalbarbieklaus



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus being a tease, Rebekah trying to resist, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalbarbieklaus/pseuds/Originalbarbieklaus
Summary: One shot:scene set in 1×03: Klaus tries to apologize to rebekah (in his way ) after Marcel's charity party.Warning: incest if you don't like it don't read it.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	There's no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

You disgust me

These 3 words keep echoing in the hybrid's mind for hours, haunting him, as he tried to close his eyes and have some sleep the picture of his blonde sister staring at him with eyes full of hate and disgust won't leave his thoughts.

He tries to tell himself that her opinion doesn't matter, that he doesn't care about what she thinks of him, but he does and he cannot fool himself anymore so he gets up and leaves his room willing to make up with rebekah.

He enters her chamber without knocking shutting the door quietly behind him and stands there looking at his sister.

She glances at him from her bed for a moment then returns to reading her book.

He approaches her slowly and sat on the foot of the bed.

"What are you reading" he said trying to make the conversation

"None of your business" she responds stubbornly as she turns the page.

" You're still mad at me i see" he says with a smirk that he knows will provoke her.

I'm not mad at you Nik" she says not even looking at him.

"So what are you reading" 

She rolls her eyes turning the page once again

" So you came here just to know what I'm reading right ?" she said ironically.

He chuckles lightly and stares at rebekah for a moment.

It's always been easy between them, they understood each other the best but sometimes, in moments like these he's short of words, he knows he messed up but doesn't know how to apologize and rebekah is not helping either.

"I'm sorry" he finally says regretting it immediately, his sister will play hard to get he knows it and his ego couldn't take it.

"I'm not." she says and he rolls his eyes.

"Come on sweetheart don't be such a brat, I apologized" he smiles innocently as she looks at him. she always was fond of his dimples and if he knows her just half as he thinks he does she'll forgive him immediately.

Her expression softens a little bit but she does not smile.

"If you thought that your cute little dimples were gonna make me forgive you then think of another way Nik" she says stubbornly before returning to her book.

Klaus smiles devilishly and slowly reaches out his hand to take his sister's book then he throws it across the room

"What do you think you're doing ?" she says angrily.

He climbs on the bed and takes her by the shoulders before laying her slowly on the sheets.

"Get off me" she says trying to push him out of the bed.

"Shuuut love, I'm trying the other way" he says sensually

And he is suddenly on her. Unintentionally she bit her lips as he let his hands getting under her shirt touching her bare ribs.

"Nik wh..." she says but a loud moan escapes her lips as Klaus kisses her neck.

Klaus could feel his little sister hands gripping his shoulders as he continues to kiss her neck and collarbone, she softly moans his name and he couldn't resist anymore so he rips off her shirt and she gasps.

He grins as his hands travels through her curves, caressing her in a way only him could.

He moves his hands up to massage her breasts for a while as he teased her nipples to perk up. Rebekah arched her back lightly and moaned deeply in pleasure.

"Nik, please," she begs. He isn't quite sure what she's asking him. For him to stop or for him to give her more.

" What do you want rebekah ?" he whispers in her ear before teasingly biting her lobe.

Niklaus could feel his sister whimpering under him, she moves her body up for some friction but he dragges his hands down her sides to grip her hips, eliciting shivers from her body.

"Tell me what you want or I won't touch you" he insists. Niklaus loved teasing rebekah, testing her limits and bringing her to beg him, to yearn for his touch.

Rebekah throws her head back and groanes, "bloody hell, I want you, touch me you sadistic bastard " she says almost angry.

He chukles then pulled away a bit, he lifts her face slowly taking her chin and kisses her, her arms wrap around his neck playing with his hair and kissing him deeply.

Klaus pulls back and stands at the foot of the bed removing his pants, grey cotton shirt and boxers before crawling up her body. He kisses her thigh, hip, stomach, center of her chest, collar bone, and neck then again her lips.

He watches her for a moments, admiring her dilated cerulean blue eyes, her red cheeks, her parted lips, and he thinks she's the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

Roughly, he rippes her panties off and plunged two fingers into her, sliding up to the knuckles moving at vamp speed pumping her. Rebekah screams in pleasure as her back lifts off the bed at his actions. In seconds she comes undone on his digits.

As she comes down from her high he was hard. She lets out a sigh of contentment and that only furtheres his need to control and dominate.

He kissed her again .Hard and hot. Her hands ran for the back of his head, fingers scratching his scalp as she knew he liked, guiding his head just as she wanted. Klaus moaned as she moves her body a little, teasing him down there and it was too much.

Hands on her hips, he places himself in her opening, thrusting so hard that Rebekah’s body deepened onto the sheets. He had to grid his teeth to stop the loud growl rumbling inside his chest the warmth of her body involves his girth completely.

He moans deep in his chest as he moves faster and faster, penetrating her mercilessly.

Niklaus could feel his little sister hiding her face in his shoulders, moaning his name over and over, with her delicate lips brushing his skin, her body arching and breasts pressed against his chest.

A couple more sharp movements and he finishes, into her. That was the trigger for rebekah to come so hard that her whole body shakes violently.

He slightly pulls back breathing heavily, admiring her flushed body then leans down kissing her reddened lips sweetly.

Rebekah cups his face in her hands allowing the kiss to deepen before they both slowly calmed down and broke the kiss. They remained forehead to forehead for a little while before Niklaus finally spoke up, "Am I forgiven ?"

Rebekah giggles lightlyand says with a bright smile "I always liked this way better"


End file.
